Cupid's Ring
by Cypher
Summary: A ring with power, Sam with desires, and an important lesson in love. Slash.


**Cupid's Ring  
**_By Cypher_

It's amazing what we find out there, through the Stargate on other planets. I'm not talking about the people or civilizations, that's Daniel's thing. I mean tech-wise. There's so much out there that…it's amazing! Naquada reactors, hyper drive, space ships, ring transports, and a ton of stuff I don't even know yet.

Of course, to understand most of this stuff, I have to ask Daniel for help. Yeah, I'm the science genius, but the way his mind works…okay, I'm jealous as hell. Two years I worked on the Stargate, and what does he do? Opens it in two weeks! But that's our Daniel, thinking outside the box. It's probably how he's kept himself sane. I mean, with how his life was, the only way to escape would be thinking beyond what normal people could.

And he deserves love. He has ours, SG-1's, the SGC's. There isn't a person here who doesn't give him respect, who doesn't care for him. Even the new recruits quickly learn not to put down 'The J-Man,' as some marines put it. We're his family, and we all love him. But I mean the other kind of love, someone to love him. He's lost so much over the years, and after losing Sha're…he needs someone, deserves to be happy.

But not at the expense of my own happiness. At least, that's what I thought when the whole debacle began.

* * *

"Maybe it's decorative." Daniel's examining the ruby in the ring, turning the jewelry slowly in his fingers. 

"But it's giving off faint amounts of energy."

"Well, other than the inscription, it doesn't say what it does." He puts the ring down and leans against the door. "Maybe it needs something else to activate it, or maybe it's a power source for something else."

"Maybe." I look at the ring, then slip the thing on my finger. It's not like it's harmful, and we've tried everything else.

"Are you sure that's wise, Sam?"

"You have any other ideas for trying to figure it out?" He shrugs at me. Doesn't really matter, anyways. Nothing's happening. "So, what've you got planned for tonight?"

He shrugs again, crossing his arms. "Nothing, really. There's some translations from SG-4 that need to get done."

I frown. "You're not even going to go outside?"

"They're just fireworks, Sam. Besides…it's not as much fun when you're alone."

I can't argue with him there. Janet and I are going to take Cassie out. I'd invite him, but the reservations are for three, and you have to make these way in advance. In fact, I'd better give up figuring this ring out if I want to make it on time.

"Hey kids." The Colonel walks in and rests his hands on the table. "Ready for the big night?"

"Got plans, sir?"

"Yep. Gonna sit on my roof and watch the show." He hasn't even noticed Daniel's defensive stance.

I frown. He's got such simple plans…and he didn't invite Daniel, his supposed best friend? A friend that looks so…forlorn at the moment. I clench my fist and, just for a heartbeat, time seems to slow down. "The least you could do is invite Daniel, make him feel loved," I mutter quietly. And then, time was back to normal, and the Colonel is scratching something on the table.

"Well, I, uh, better get to work on that translation." Daniel gives me a brief nod before scurrying towards the door.

And that's when Colonel O'Neill turns, pointing at my science brother. "Hey Danny, why don't I take you home. We can order some pizza, watch the fun, ring in the new year together. Sound good?"

Daniel looks surprisedno, stunned at the question. Silently, he nods his head.

"Good. Be ready to go at six." With that, he leaves, Daniel staring after him a moment before regaining his composure. Within minutes I'm left once more to ponder the mystery of the ring.

* * *

At the time, the connection of what I said and the actions of the Colonel didn't register. I thought it was something he had been contemplating, and just decided then and there after Daniel mentioned a translation. But it wasn't that. Oh no, it was far worse. It all had to do…with the ring. 

"The tool of the messenger of love, the key for great joy and great sorrow."

That's what Daniel translated on the inscription, and we figured out the ring belonged to the goa'uld Cupid. We had no idea what the tool could do at the time, but now I know. I really do. It's powerful, able to implant suggestions, ideas…feelings. It wasn't until days later that I realized the true power of the gem, and how my muttering changed everything.

* * *

Where the hell is he? Daniel was supposed to meet me thirty minutes ago. Getting up, I quickly make my way to his office. It's not like it's life threatening, but still, thirty minutes? Not like him. I check his office, his department, even the Gate control room. Nadda. No where. 

Looks like I'll have to bite the bullet and ask the Colonel where he is. Ever since New Year's they've been a lot closer. They always seem to know where the other is. And no, I don't want to appear whiney to my CO, but I still need Daniel. I could have a generator in my office, or a bomb, or just a paper weight. And I'd like to know what it is before I start fiddling with it.

Glancing down the hall, I knock on the Colonel's door before turning the knob. The site that greets me is…not what I'm expecting. Daniel is red-faced, hair ruffled and shirt rumpled. He's also sitting on the ground, like he tried to take a quick jump back and trippedand is that a hickey on his neck? No…two of them! Geeze, who's the girl who-

And then I see the Colonel, just as red, but better at schooling his emotions. His jacket is lying on the floor, sloppily dropped, and he's ducking behind his desk. Fast, but not fast enough for me to not notice his BDU's are a bit…loose. A quick glance to the computer tells me it's not turned on, and there's no magazines around. And there's a mirrored hickey on-

Oh God.

Oh my God.

"Carter, don't you ever wait for permission to enter?"

He's trying to be stern, but it comes off more like…like he's desperately trying to change the subject. Pushing the surprisethe imagesaside, I suppress all emotions and pretend I didn't see anything, that I just came in and saw them chatting. Denial. It's a great thing. "Sorry, sir, but I was looking for Daniel."

The man of the hour ducks his head, obviously remembering our meeting, mumbles a 'sorry Sam,' and rushes me out of the office. He's right at my heels, not saying anything. I don't blame him. Hell, I don't know what to say. But returning to the lab, my eyes catch the mysterious ring, and suddenly the words from that fateful night return to me.

_"Make him feel loved."_

I decide not to share this with Daniel, and we're quickly engrossed in figuring out what the box thing on my workbench is.

* * *

I did some more tests on the ring, trying to find a way to undo what I'd done, but like before, I couldn't find anything. I had to think back to what Daniel said about the ribbon device and how it worked to realize that I had activated the ring. Why me and not him? Because I have naquada in my blood. 

So I tested that theory…and nothing happened. I thought back to what had happened in the lab, before the New Year, and remembered the passion I felt, the unconscious will to want to force the Colonel to cheer Daniel up. It activated then. Passion was the key. Not overt emotion, very unlike the ribbon device.

Through subsequent testing, I discovered how the ring was controlled. Passion activates it, and it slows time around youor speeds up time around your body, I haven't figured that out yet. The point is, it lets you slip…between the heartbeats. And whatever you say gets imprinted on the couple you're trying to effect.

It's not mind control, like I thought. It's more like…planting an idea, tapping into feelings that are already there but locked away. Not that I know they're locked away, but the imprinting opens them up to the suggestion. I got a man to ask out a complete stranger, caused a fight between a married couple…and I was now sure it was a goa'uld device. Only they would want power over the greatest emotion in the universe.

Daniel would bring up the whole 'Cupid's arrow' stuff, and how that symbol got derived from a ring, but I didn't care about that. I had other things on my mind: I had to break Daniel and the Colonel up. Why? It's nice Daniel found happiness, found someone to love…but I planted the idea in the Colonel's mind. Besides, the Colonel wasn't supposed to love him.

He was supposed to love me.

* * *

I rub the ring and wait for the others to arrive to the briefing room. I'll only have a minute or two after the Colonel and Daniel arrive. Teal'c and General Hammond will come in after that. But a minute is all I'll need. I'll break them up, and then… 

Well, would it be wrong to plant the idea into the Colonel's mind to love me? But why would it be? He's already admitted he cares for me more than he should. I just need him to…nurture that feeling. We'll have to be discreet, but we can do it. And then, he'll retire and we can officiate it-

Think about that later, they're here. Focusing my passion as I trained myself to, I feel the subtle shift, the sign that I've slipped between the heartbeats. "You're friends, nothing more. The Colonel doesn't love you, Daniel…he loves me." I no longer worry about whispering or anything. They never hear me when I'm between the heartbeats.

And then time is back to normal, and the Colonel, who's been sitting by Daniel the past couple weeks, sits next to me. Daniel shoots him a questioning look, but sits across from him without comment. The General and Teal'c enter a second later, and the briefing begins.

* * *

Even after all my experimentation, my intentions…when it came time to execute the plan, I'd forgotten that words were the key. Everything I say is imprinted. I wasn't careful with my words. I said the Colonel didn't love Daniel. They both took it to heart, and not in a good way. 

The Colonel barely paid attention to Daniel, and my friend, my supposed brother? He retreated into himself, working himself to the bone. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say. Teal'c was able to get some info out of him. Nothing specific, just that he thought he'd finally found true love, mutual love, and was dropped like a deadweight for no reason.

He was heartbroken, and I wasn't much better. See, while I can make suggestions, nudge a person towards or away from another, the feelings have to exist somewhere, even in the subconscious of that person, to act on them. I'd planted the seeds, gave the Colonel the nudge to finally pursue me.

He didn't.

Oh, he hung out a bit more for a few days, but then he just…went back to being the Colonel, a friend. The only change in behavior was against Daniel; gentle Daniel who never deserved to feel this heartbreak again.

And I finally understood the other part of the inscription. A tool for great sorrow. Daniel's self-destructing, and it's my fault. All because I was….jealous, selfish. He was brighter than me, opened the Stargate…and took the man I loved. The first two were impossible to change, but I had the opportunity to tear the Colonel away from him. And I did.

I'm no better than the goa'uld this ring belongs to. I deserve to be miserable, to not have the Colonel as my lover. I can't even call him by his name. That should've been a BIG indicator right there. But no, I'm a woman, we both had feelings…but not those kinds of feelings. And it's obvious…Colonel O'Neill never had the same feelings I had. Or he'd have acted on them.

No, he doesn't love me, but he does love Daniel, and I turned that love into disinterest, hate. I can fix it, though. I'm going to fix it. I called the Colonel and asked him to meet me at Daniel's lab to discuss some find. Daniel will be there, he's been no where else. I'll fix this. Screw regulations, screw religious morals, screw my own desires. I've hurt Daniel in a way I never wanted to. And I'm going to fix it.

"Carter?"

"Sir." I nod my head curtly, twisting the ring on my finger. "After you." He goes in and I follow. Daniel's hunched over his desk; thin, with a ghostly pallor. God…he hasn't looked this bad since Sha're died. And I did this to him. No more. I channel the passion once again, and feel myself once more slip between heartbeats. "Colonel…" I hesitate. I have to be careful. I don't want to force either of them. "Take care of Daniel, and listen to your heart. Make," I glance at Daniel, "make him happy. Be happy with him. You…have my blessing."

And then, I'm back. Funny, I feel…tired. The other times didn't make me tired. I think it's the emotional fallout from this entire experience.

"Jesus, Daniel!" The Colonel is next to Daniel and shutting down the computer before I can blink. "You're going home. Now." He helps Daniel get out of the chair. And Daniel, poor Daniel…he looks confused, lost. He'll get better. It may take time, but he will.

As for me, I sneak out and return to my lab. I shut the doors, and run a quick program. The EM pulse will only affect the camera for a minute, but that's all I need. Putting the ring on the ground, I pull out my zat and take aim. No one should have this power, no one can. This ring…it can never be seen again.

Three quick shots and its done, nothing left. The camera reactivates, and all's normal once more. No, not normal. Daniel may be hurting, but he'll let the Colonel back in. They'll fall in love again, and this time there won't be any power of Cupid to screw it up. Their relationship will bloom, and they'll be happy, because they deserve it.

Where does that leave me? Well…I'm not sure. It's easier to answer the phone rather than think it over. "Carter."

"Sam? Listen, Cassie's birthday is coming up soon. I was wondering if you wanted to join in our private little party. Just the three of us…and Dominic."

I smile a little. "Yeah, Janet. That'd be great."

"Details over lunch?"

"Sounds fine. One o'clock?"

"Done. See you then."

She hangs up, and a minute later so do I. Maybe I'm over thinking things. I have my own little family, people I care for. I'll worry about relationships later, after I've gotten over the Colonel. After I've forgiven myself for what I did to Daniel. Looking once more where the ring laid just moments before, I open the protective shielding and pick up the latest naquada generator reports.

I can wait for love. I have friends, family. I don't need to force it, don't need to make a big deal of it. In time, love will find me. Without any help from Cupid or his toys. And definitely without any rings.

* * *

Author's Prattle: This was inspired, believe it or not, by a Charmed episode. I know, I know, what's magic got to do with Stargate? Well, Cupid and his demon counterpart needed a ring to work their magic. I got to thinking….the goa'uld would undoubtedly try to control love and hate between their subjects, and who better than the God of Love? And the ring…well, the snakes just love jewelry. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. Gekko Productions, Sci-Fi, and MGM studios do. I'm just borrowing their characters and settings to flex my creative muscles.

As always, I hoped you enjoyed this little story. I'll be getting back to my larger WIP soon, I promise! And reviews are welcome.


End file.
